


Sports

by Sio_Sio



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Summary: Students are taken to the next level of their highschool experience. Are these teenagers ready to face one of the most challenging events of the school year; Sports Festival?
Relationships: Jett/Reyna/Sage (VALORANT), Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Phoenix/Yoru (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 24
Collections: VALORANT HIGHSCHOOL AU SHENANIGANS





	Sports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@theee_moonnn on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40theee_moonnn+on+Twitter).



> This is the first time ill be writing about Valorant so pls be wary if I made mistakes sjshjhd alsp cutting this per chapter wkwkwk

Stretching her long arms, Sage slouched and rested her head on the wooden desk of the Student Council's Office. She and Sova were the ones assigned to inspect and would keep things intact for the upcoming event.

This was the one of the most awaited event of all. Making everyone compete to one another.

As much as Sage wanted to go back to her classroom, she wouldn't be let off that easy since the president himself is too busy to do everything. "I wish to leave this room." Sage requested, earning a hard no from Sova. "How come the other officers aren't here, why are they leaving all the work to us?" Wiggling her feet under the table like a child, she let out a sigh. 

"I'm very sorry about this. The teachers are too busy with their lesson plans to help us out with this." Sova released the papers he was scanning, leaning on his chair while rubbing his temples. "Even the P.E. teacher wont bother helping us out." 

The thought of the bearded man who practically does no such lesson plans yet doesn't even bother to help made Sage huff. "I'll be leaving." She stood up, the metal feet of the chair crying as it slides on the floor. "And I'll be taking these." She took the papers that Sova has been eyeing for the past thirty minutes. "You can take home the other papers. I'll be arranging the teams later tonight." Without waiting for Sova's reply, Sage left the room.

"I can never get through that woman." Sova wiped his face and began collecting the rest of the papers.

\----------------------

Wind rushing by, hues of the sky turning from blue to orange. Students who were beginning to practice were all scattered around the campus. "Come on man, you gotta go faster than that." A certain yet familiar voice caught Sage's attention once she passed by the fields. Her voice was too loud, it echoed. "How are you going to beat me once we get separated by teams?"

Sage stood by, watching the squad on the grassy field practice. "Y-you could at least give me a break. My legs are aching." Phoenix said in between breathe, earning an insult from the Japanese. "Is he always this slow?" Jett let out a light laugh, "at least not that I remember of him being faster than me." 

"Whatever bruv, I'm gonna rest for today." The hotshot said and started walking away. "Boo, come on. You got this!" Raze shouted, trying to think of a way to get Phoenix back to training. "I'll give you ten dollars each, if you beat my irmã, Jett." That prize pool was the only thing that made Phoenix took a stop from leaving the field. Slowly looking back to the trio, Phoenix walked towards them and said. "I got this."

"Oh sure you do." Yoru laughed, making the hotshot snap his head towards him. "And I'm pretty sure I won't lose to you." Inches away from each other, Jett nudged the Brazilian's elbow, reminding her of the catch. "But if none of you is able to beat her. Then goodbye to the ten dollars, hello to Jett's twenty dollars."

"This is bias, I can tell." Yoru narrowed his eyes at Jett, who was smirking with her hand on her hip. "Best of luck losers, you're gonna need it." Jett laughed and went to the do some warm-ups.

On the other side of the field, a redhead could be seen doing some routine jog. Her buff muscles, enough to scare anyone near her wordlessly. The only reason she jogs at this time and at a specific place, is for her to check out the Korean. It's not like she was a stalker, she just had a personal interest on her, although the latter doesn't really find her the friendly type but more of a rival kind of person. 

Who wouldn't?

Skye has all the things a man could dream of. She's awfully tall, and her muscles could lift up four girls at once on each arm. Not that she has tried it before. But not only her physical looks, she is also as fast as Jett, which the Asian feared and hated the most. And Skye feared that as well, meaning she'll be losing her chance to ask her out.

Back to the squad, Jett was already on her mark, Yoru was on his last jumping warm-up, and Phoenix... He was doing exaggerated waist twist, which he would later regret after running. 

Raze had put out a small smoke powder canon that serves as the signal for the race to begin. "On your mark!" Raze called out.

"Your going to lose homeboy." Jett said, not addressing it to anyone. "Get set!"

Yoru looked at Phoenix with a concerned look. Which made Phoenix curious and ask "what is it?" Yoru looked back ahead and said three words.

"Your shoe's untied."

"GO!" Raze shouted while pulling the trigger of the smoke canon.

With what Yoru told the hotshot, he immediately looked at his shoes and saw that it was neatly tied perfectly. While inspecting it midway, did only he realized it was a trick and he fell for it. "Damn it."

Jett was confident in getting the two lackey's prize pool, but someone was catching up to her, someone who was really eager to get the money. "Hey wind girl! Care for a date after this match? If you let me win that is." Jett chuckled at the person who was gaining on her. "Sorry, but I'm all fully booked by my girlfriends." She dashed to get away from him. 

"Stop playing hard to get! I need that money!" He shouted as he ran faster. "Then get a job instead of asking me out on a date!"

While the two bickered in front, the one from behind tried gaining speed but every time he moves, his sides starts to hurt.

Probably because of his so called warm-up 

"Thank you, for the win. Although I did it myself so the only person I'd be thanking here is Raze for giving me the prize I fairly deserve." Jett bowed down and approached her training bag. She had a tennis practice with Sage planned for tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see her other girlfriend's face. Since all Sage has done for the past few weeks was Student Council work.

Jett looked at the bleachers, where she found Sage waving at her. "I'm out losers, peace!" She swung her duffel bag on her shoulder and made her way to the bleachers.

"Is it really true she's dating that innocent Vice President?" Yoru crossed his arms, and gave out a frown. 

Phoenix stood next to him, still catching his breathe. "Along with the looking-like delinquent," 

"Yes, she is." The Brazilian smiled. "I guess she isn't as innocent as I thought she would be." The Asian shrugged then grabbed his helmet. "Come on, lets hit the diner."

\---------------------------

Footsteps echoing in the hallway, Killjoy gleefully bunny-hopped her way to her destination; to where her crush can be found. "Yoohoo, Sabineee" Killjoy slid the door open, revealing a sleeping workaholic. "Ooh, sorry." She whispers to her as she looked around for anyone else in the hallway. The sun was already setting and the nerd couldn't risk getting locked inside the school and not be able to eat dinner. 

She had no choice but to wake up the sleeping teenager beside her. "Sabine, it's time to go home. Come on wake up." When the nerd wasn't receiving any signs of the latter from waking up, she swung Viper's bag in front of her, and carried the girl behind her back. AS for her own bag, Killjoy used her hand to carry it while giving support to Viper's legs. 

"I never thought you were this light." Killjoy chuckled lightly, closing the door of the laboratory. 

After they got out of the campus, Killjoy began speed walking towards the direction of her house, she forgot to unplug her toaster and hopefully her guardian wont visit her today and find out what's left of the house, if there was any left. 

Heavy sighs, Killjoy made her heartbeat settle down from finding out that her house wasn't burned down and found out that the toaster was unplugged. It was just her overthinking again. Throughout the journey home, Viper didn't wake up at all. Killjoy placed her on the couch and made dinner for two, she wasn't really planning on taking Sabine home since Viper never liked staying at anyone's home. So once the latter wakes up, she'd probably get a beating from her. She sighed and began cutting the ingredients she'll be needing.

A whiff of the aroma caught on Viper's nose, making her scrunch it. Eyes slowly opening, the sight of the white ceiling she's unfamiliar of alerted her, making her jump off the couch. A loud thud could be heard from the kitchen, making Killjoy check up on her. "Oh! You're awake, finally!" She peered from the door of the kitchen. 

"Took you long enough to wake up," She went back inside and resumed cooking. "Dinner's almost ready, I'd stay here for awhile if I were you."

Viper was still silent, she had her mind fixated on something else. 'Why was she in Killjoy's house?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the food that was settled in front of her. "You must be wondering why you're here." Killjoy grabbed the utensils and handed it over to Viper. "You would've gotten locked up in school if it weren't for me." Pouting, Killjoy sipped the small bowl of soup.

"I wasn't aware that you were planning on kidnapping me today. If I knew, I wouldn't have taken a nap." A smirk plastered on her face. Killjoy brushed off the statement the other one gave. "But I appreciate you doing this." She started eating her dinner. 

"I'll walk you home." Killjoy stood up when she saw Viper wearing her school shoes in the front door. The tall girl grabbed her jacket along with her beanie and saw that Viper had left the house, making her chase down her trail.

"Hey I said wait for me!" 

"You never said anything."

"You know what I meant." 

The walk together was quiet. In fact too quiet, that Viper found the silence with Killjoy weird. "Is something the matter?" Viper finally spoke up, breaking the thin awkward silence. Killjoy shook her head, which made Viper... Actually concerned. "Are you sure?" She once again asked, earning a nod from the other one. "Okay then." 

"Actually-"

"I thought there wasn't anything wrong, why are you talking?"

"I was actually wondering what sport you'll be joining for."

Viper never really liked joining sports festivals, and she knows for a fact that Sage will be the one who's going to place her in the games and contests that she'd at least find suiting for her whenever she's left undecided to join the contests. 

"Not like I want to, but I have to." Viper looked down on her feet. The night's cold breeze touching her bare arms, only took a moment for Killjoy to notice her shuddering. 

Warm, cozy and comfy jacket was hung on to Sabine's shoulders, making her snap her head to the one who donated the warm cloth. Killjoy looked at her questioning face but decided to ignore it and just flashed a smile.

"It's bad for a workaholic to get sick."

Ten minutes had past and they finally took a toll, they were already in front of Sabine's house. 

"Goodnight maus." was the only thing that left her lips before she could get inside her home.

"Goodnight!" Killjoy smiled widely, she had just received a nickname from Viper for the first time. It felt like something was building up between their relationship and Killjoy had a good feeling about it.

\-------------------------

Nothing can ever make Sage focus on her work without her playlist full of lo-fi. For the past hour she has been arranging the students by team colors; blue, red and green. She didn't want to seem bias when it comes to her team, but she wanted to put her two girlfriends in the same as hers. It's the only way she could keep an eye on the two, and tend to them when they get wounded by the day of the event.

Sage glanced at her phone to her right and looked conflicted. She was in doubt if she should text the two girls and put a heads up if ever they aren't in the same teams. She shook her head and retracted her hand away from the phone

when it suddenly rang. It was Sova.

"Sage!"

"Yes? Is something the matter?" The Chinese asked, after receiving a call at this hour.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, you immediately left the office."

"What is it?"

"I know you want those two in the same team as yours-" She held the paper on her left hand tight, looking at it nervously.

"But believe me, having those two in the same team will be unfair to the others," 

"Alright, I'll split us up."

"I wasn't done yet." Came in Sova's reply, "I know you want those two in the same team as yours, however, I would want you to find a way to replace some students with the same build and strength as them." With hearing this, a smile slowly crawled onto Sage's face.

"You're not joking right? You're serious?" 

"If you want me to joke about it, I would but this is for your happiness." It wasn't visible to her, but you could tell that Sova was smiling from hearing Sage's voice beaming through the phone call. "I can't exactly let the Vice President be all moody on the day of the event." 

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll be hanging up now, I still need to arrange the teams before it gets too late for my bedtime." Sage looked at her clock by the night stand. 

"Alright, I need you bright and early tomorrow in the office." Was the last thing Sova said before ending the call. 

Sage gleefully finished all the papers she needed to work on for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually inspired by one of my favorite songs; Sports by Beach Bunny ; - ; so yeah kudos to them for inspiring me to write this.. also yeah uh if you've heard of it,, yall might know whats coming next.


End file.
